Falling For You
by R5LoudGetsLouder
Summary: Will the new kid Ross be the right guy for Laura? Will Ross and Laura go out or will they just stay friends? Ross has a huge crush on Laura he thinks he is in love with her. Laura doesn't want to be in a relationship with Ross yet because of her last breakup with her boyfriend Cody. But they end up going to the same summer camp together will that change Laura's feelings for Ross?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Guy**

**Laura's POV**

_Hey I'm Laura Marie Marano. I love school... lame to say right? well I don't care. I mean its true and I people say I am popular at my school but I wouldn't consider that. I would consider it like everyone in school knows me...people say I'm pretty. I say I'm average. My best friend is Raini. We've been best friends forever she's like my 2nd sister because my first real sister is Vanessa and she is really cool I can talk to her about anything. There is my other friend Calum he is my goofy red-headed friend... but surprisingly he gives out good advices. Oh and... I have a boyfriend his name is Cody, but we don't talk or hang out as much anymore and I really miss him yesterday we talked, but like it is not the same anymore... he hinted the word __splitting, breaking, separate ways. __Yesterday he said to me, " You know some people split apart but they don't want to ...but they feel like its the right thing to do because maybe breaking apart and going your separate ways might just make things better.'' and it was just like 30 seconds of silence after that. And he broke the silence by just saying "I Love You and I hope we can make this work better so we do not have to split up like other couples'' And I have no idea what to do... I mean my feelings for him are starting to fade... we met at summer camp and he was this cute sweet guy and we just hung out and I felt something click between us we have been going out for 2 years... and really things went fine until senior year came. I mean we are gong off to separate colleges and other things but this year I really wanted to spend my summer camp with him this year but he just said no and trailed off really fast and I just wanted to spend time with him before we went off to college! I guess he just doesn't care about "us" anymore... But I guess I have to brake up with him today there's a month before graduation and I cant help by just spending my senior year being "taken" by someone who I barely have feelings for anymore. I mean it is really ridiculous he says "I Love You" but to me I am wondering does he really mean it? I mean I can say that to anybody and it doesn't mean nothing! So right now I am just looking for a guy who is just into music, funny , cute, and someone who's smart and that can make me feel special every single day I wake up and I just think about him every moment and every second, and for someone to call me beautiful not "hot' like these boys that are always trying to flirt with me at school when Cody is not around._

**Ross's POV**

_Hey the names Ross Shor Lynch. I have 3 brothers and a sister. The oldest is Riker, second is my sister Rydel she is a really cool sister she gives me very great advice and I look up to her she's always happy and giggly and she never gets mad at anyone unless you say something really stupid that can really hurt her feelings and stress her out. Next is my brother Rocky then me then Ryland. We have our bestest friend ever we met him around like 4 years ago we have been such great friends. And seriously I have been trying to hook him and my sister up for years now but it does not work at all! BUT I KNOW THEY LIKE EACH OTHER! Oh and I forgot to mention this is my last year in high school I am a senior and I am graduating next month! But what really sucks right now is that I have to move to a different school a month before my graduation because the stupid school district changed and now I have to go to a different school which is happening tomorrow! Everyone at my school considers me as the cool guy. I just think its cool I guess I mean I am use to be calling that all the time but sometimes it gets annoying. The bright side about switching schools a month before your freaking graduation is that my friend Calum is at that school and he is a great friend of mine so that's the awesome part. Thing this that sucks is that I am currently single and like I am just waiting for that perfect girl who just loves music, beautiful, smart, and who can just make me happy every single day._

**Laura's POV**

Calum was coming up to me grinning for some apparent reason... and all of the sudden he shouts, "I HAVE GOOD NEWS!" wow I am going to be really deaf after that. Thanks a lot Calum. "What is it Calum?" I asked while seeing if my left ear is okay. "I have a friend his name is Ross and he is coming to this school man we have not seen each other in awhile! He plays guitar, piano...hey wait don't you play piano? you guys are going to get along just fine!" Wait this Ross guy is transferring here? that's weird graduation is like next month and he is just going to come here now? I don't get it at all... so I asked Calum "How is he going to move here there is like one more month 'till graduation." Calum had an I agree with you face but then he just said "The school district thing changed so he is going to transfer to our school but I hope you and Raini get along with him because no matter how annoying girls drool over him and guys envy him...wait that's you! guys drool over you and gir-" I decided to cut him off by saying "I get it we are both popular but that doesn't mean we can get along he may be the popular guys that are just full of themselves." But Calum was like "NO I was about to say he is a really sweet guy. Like you that's why we get along just fine and plus you remind me so much of him." "I do?" asking with a smile on my face because this Ross guy doesn't sound that bad I guess the way Calum described him. "Yeah! you guys are so much alike its cray cray." I was laughing so hard when he said cray cray. "Cray cray? really?" then I saw my very gorgeous best friend Raini approaching us. "hey" she said waving at the both of us. "hey!" both me and Calum replied back at her. Raini was laughing because she liked when people says things at the same time. "So what's up?" I was already wondering if she knew because... I wonder what was her opinion about this, so I decided to ask her. " Hey Raini umm did you hear about the new kid Ross transferring schools and like graduation is like next month." "Well... I actually did know Calum told me first." "Oh" I said "But he only told me first because he picked me up in the morning because as you know my car broke down yesterday for some reason oh and can you believe that he is coming tomorrow?!" I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS TOMORROW? WHY AM I FReaking out anyways? pffft its not like I'm nervous or anything... that's ridiculous... "Guys lets just stop talking about this guy... because I need to tell you something... I am thinking about breaking up with Cody and I don't think it is working out." "FINALLY!" they both shout at me "What do you mean by finally? you guys saw it too?" "YES! you guys look like you were just friends...and plus you may move on to a better guy like I don't know my friend Ross I mean think about it you guys have a lot in common! You guys can be like the "_it"_ couple." My red-headed friend told me but I so disagree I haven't even met the guy yet! and is he really trying to hook us up? "No, I don't think so Calum, I haven't even met him yet sure we have things in common but other than that... if I get out of this relationship with Cody today I don't think I would be going out with anyone for awhile." Calum gave a smirk "Okay but if you change your mind... Ross is the guy." "I think so too Laura even though I haven't met him yet you both do have things in common" Raini said agreeing with Calum *bell rings* "You know what guys lets just go to class." I said sounding annoyed.

**Sorry I know this is short but I hope you like it but I will try to make more it is just because I am to tired to continue with this chapter so yeah but I will post more but please review!**


	2. Authors Note

**hey guys I am here to tell you that I am trying my best to put up chapter two!**

**I am not getting a lot of reviews so please review your opinions is what makes my writing better**

**I am almost finish with chapter 2 so tune in for that**

**I am up to almost 3,000 words for my next chapter so yes its going to be longer than chapter 1**

**But yeah anyways review review! **

**oh yeah and don't forget to favorite and follow and I will try to post chapter 2 at the end of this week**

**its just all this school work and stuff so...**

**but yeah that is all.**

**PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter2 Broken Hearts and Healing**

**_Hey guys so I didn't get a lot of reviews for my first chapter so I don't know if I should continue, I will keep writing, but if I keep getting little amount of reviews then I think I might stop…I got a lot of views but not a lot of reviews so please review your opinion is what makes my writing better! ANYWAYS! Let's see what happens next… ;)_**

**_Ross's POV_**

My mom was calling me from downstairs, "Ross come on your going to be late!" So I ran downstairs with my back pack and keys. "You're going to drive? I thought I was taking you." "Mom I can take myself to school without any harm." I told my mom kind of laughing "Okay, but bring Calum and his friends here to visit us." My mom said with a smile on her face. "Why his friends too?" "Well one he talks a lot about them, two I want to see his friends, third I wanna see this Laura girl he said she's really smart and kind." Wow…. Classic Calum still trying to hook me up with her… Well I don't know her yet. So… I don't think his plan is gonna go well. The only person that can actually hook me up is my best friend Maia. Her boyfriend name is Cody, he goes to the same school as Calum I can't wait to talk to him today because he is really cool... So right now I am on my way to school. Now that I'm there I see this really beautiful girl. She's so… stunning I can't keep my eyes off her. She looks at me with a worried look and shouts, "HEY LOOK OUT!" I was confused so I looked in front of me then I realized I almost bumped into a tree. She comes running to me. I loved the way her ombred hair flowed in the wind. "Hey, are you okay? Ha-ha!...Sorry for laughing, but you should be really careful." Wow... she has a nice laugh too. I'm really falling for this girl. Wow and we just met….. SNAP OUT OF IT ROSS! Wait I forgot to ask her what her name was… before I could she said, "Hey, so are you Ross? If you're a different new person I am so sorry.

Oh and I... umm you seem new here my friend is Calum… He told me a lot about you… So if he hadn't told you about me my name is-" Before she could say anything else I got so happy that she knew my name so I said, "Laura, your name is Laura. Calum told me a lot about you. He told me how beautiful you were." After I said that she blushed. SCORE! "Really? No one ever told me I am beautiful not one guy every guy in school just calls me sexy or hot. But you did… Thank you. Not even my boyfriend calls me that. Seem like we will get along just fine huh? You're very sweet." Great! She has a boyfriend! "So how's your boyfriend like?" I questioned while we were walking inside the school. "Well, you see we were this really cute couple in school until… He stopped talking to me I feel like breaking up with him, but I don't know how. He just all of the sudden acts very weird." She says a little confused/sad. "Well what's his name?" "Oh his name is Cody. He also goes here which makes it awkward since we barely talk now…" DID…..DID SHE JUST…..SAY….CO…COD….CODY?! "CODY?! IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?! BUT HE IS GOING OUT WITH MY BEST FRIEND MAIA! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! THAT LITTLE BASTARD!" Laura looked at me shocked and looked like she was about to cry. "Laura, are you okay? If it was me yelling I am so sorry but…" "Hey it's okay. You weren't yelling at me I know that, but it breaks my heart to know that he would cheat on me. I thought it wasn't working out. I never thought he would cheat on me with your best friend..." Gosh! I am so sick to my stomach. He doesn't deserve Laura or Maia I should probably call her. Maybe later cause I am still a little fumed of the thought that he would cheat! I see my friend I had not seen in a long time. Calum. He comes running to us and shouts, "SO I AM GUESSING LAURA BROKE UP WITH CODY AND YOU GUYS ARE GOING OUT!" Laura ran crying to the bathroom. "What's up with her?" "Calum, Cody is cheating on Laura because he is also going out with Maia, remember her?" Calum's face was so shocked after what I said. "I knew something was up with that guy. Plus I thought Laura broke up with him yesterday I guess not." I was confused… Why didn't she break up with him? Seriously I need to call Maia. "Oh yeah to answer your question Ross I do remember Maia ahh good times good times."

"Hey Calum just wondering when did Laura start going out with Cody?" Calum was thinking then said, "They met during summer. What about Maia?" I was so mad I felt my face burning red. "Hey buddy you okay?" "No! Because he also met Maia during the summer! He cheated for a long time! I ALSO THINK HE IS ACTING WEIRD BECAUSE GUESS WHAT HE DID IT WITH MAIA! SEVERAL TIMES GOD HE DISCUSSES ME" Calum now looked frozen by what I just said and he whispered "Poor Laur. I feel so bad for her." I was confused "Wait Cody didn't do it with Laura?" Calum's face turned pale. "No actually Laura never wanted to she was waiting for the right time she didn't want sex she wanted to make love, and I guess the bastard couldn't wait and now he's broken Laur's heart" Calum said still whispering. I feel really bad not only for Maia but for Laura I gotta find her I told Calum I was looking for her and he just patted my back and wished me luck. I found the girls restroom and yelled her name but no answer. I passed by a supply closet and heard whimpering. I felt like I knew it was her. Yup I was right there she is.

She looked up at me all of her makeup worn off but face so red from crying. I ran to sit down with her and whispered, "Hey, hey it's okay you'll be fine." She just kept on crying into her knees "w why are y you h h here? T this I I is so o-o-o embarrassing!" she said still crying. "Hey its okay" I said trying to calm her but it didn't work. "You don't know that! We just met! You don't know me well enough to say that I am going to be okay because I don't think I am going to be." "Laura I know we just met but I care about you and you need to trust me we just met but I knew we are going to be friends don't get mad at me for saying this." She just gave me a tight hug "Thank you Ross and yeah we are going to be really great friends I am so sorry for blowing up like that this is not me." "Hey its fine I am a strong guy." She giggled at my comment. "Well I think I have to get going…for lunch….wanna come sit with me, Calum, and Raini?" I nodded. We both met with Raini and Calum outside for lunch when I saw Cody all three told me to hide to see his reaction when I come out. He waved as he approached them. "Hey babe, Hey Calum and Raini" Raini and Calum both rolled their eyes. "Get away from my best friend you jerk I don't ever wanna see your face again and you better leave before I punch your face and fly you all the way to China!" Rani threatened. There was a confused face on him. Calum just laughed while Laura got up with tears in her eyes and approached Cody. "Babe, are you okay why are you crying?

Did anyone hurt you?" Cody said with no care in his voice at all. "You know exactly what you've been doing this past summer you don't even care about me anymore you are probably just going out with me for popularity that's it right? Don't even lie to my face right now because I cried a lot and still am as you can see! Plus maybe you went out with me for my body, well guess what I am not your sex toy!" Laura shouted pushing him while tears ran down her f face. "What are you talking about I really love you please tell me what I did!" Cody said trying to pull Laura in for a hug but it didn't work. "Oh don't act like you don't know! You already lost your virginity anyways why are you still going out with me?! Oh yeah P-O-P-U-L-A-R-I-T-Y!" I cannot stand her crying anymore I jumped up out under the table. Cody gasped and asked, "Ross, what did you say?!" I had a smirk on my face "Remember Maia? Is she also your sex toy because that's all you guys do anyways? Yeah that's right I hear you guys and your moaning." "Whoa okay really? This is ridiculous and stupid. Laura don't believe that new guy you just met him for one day!" Cody said as I was rolling my eyes. Finally Laura spoke up. "Cody, I thought you cared about me, I guess not. I trust Ross he is Calum's friend and Calum always chooses awesome friends, and you wonder why he wasn't your friend, well here's the answer, and I am guessing it wasn't the response you were looking for either In fact since you cared about me so much why didn't you remember our anniversary?! Gosh Cody you say all these things you don't even mean. I knew you wanted to break up with me but didn't because you knew it would ruin your reputation. You sicken me I don't want to see you face again. Oh and remember that time like 3 days ago when I asked you about going to camp with me again but you said no. Let me guess you just want to stay here so you can go fuck any girl you want to right? Well go ahead I'm not your girlfriend anymore anyways so why should you care about hurting my feelings and cheating, because we're over!"

She shouted and pushed her lunch to the ground still crying. "Well go ahead and break up with me I don't even care about your ugly ass anyways! Oh yeah and Ross tell Maia we're also through because I know you're going to tell her anyways and I would like to be the one who breaks up with her first cause I can't get dumped twice by 2 girls." Cody stormed off Laura was there standing in shock still crying then this other guy comes and hugs her, which made me has a funny feeling in my stomach because I was about to do that. She turned around to see who hugged her and she said "Noah! (_Guy who plays Dallas on Austin & Ally_) Thank god you're here!" She said jumping in returning the hug tears are starting to fade. "Laura I heard everything I will kill him the next time I see him the next time I see him because no one and I mean no one hurts my best friend like that!" He says hugging her again while wiping off the tears on her beautiful face. Again…that feeling I mean Laura is beautiful, but there is no way I like her…..or at least love her…. "Noah I can't believe it you're here! I've missed you so much how was that one year trip to Paris? Meet any new girls or you are still crushing on Cassidy?" "No, no Laura no one new. My heart will still belong to Cassidy." Whew! He likes another girl….wait what am I saying!?

**_Laura's POV_**

"Noah I can't believe it you're here! I've missed you so much how was that one year trip to Paris? Meet any new girls or you are still crushing on Cassidy?" (_Lol I do not know her real name sorry please tell me though thanks XD) _"No, no Laura no one new. My heart will still belong to Cassidy." Dallas said proudly. I look over to see Ross still standing there alone man I forgot all about him! "Hey Ross, come over here so I can introduce you to Noah!" I shouted to Ross waiting for him to come over. As he approached us he asked Noah, "Whose Cassidy?" "Oh she is taller than me I am 5'2 and she is 5'6 she has long golden blonde hair or is it dirty blonde I don't remember." I asked Noah and told Ross. "Um…kinda both I guess." Noah said unsure. "Hey Laura you don't look 5'2…you look a little…taller. But I don't care what your height is anyways." Ross said sweetly he is a nice guy, I guess Calum was right he is sweet. "Um Ross she is wearing 2-3 inch heels all the time and if she is hanging out with you I think she has to wear heels all the time now because you're 6'0." Calum said with a little laughter. "Shut it Worthy." Is all I could say. "Hey lunch is almost over so Calum and I are going to go to our lockers to get our things ready for 1st period." Raini said while walking away with Calum to their lockers as I nodded and watch them leave.

"So, Ross, You have experienced some drama time here and don't worry its not always like this. You will like it here if you hang out with Calum, Me, Laura, and Raini. The month will pass by even faster and next thing you know we will graduate. Anyways see you guys later gotta get ready for biology." As Dallas walked away Ross and I also decided to go to our lockers to get our stuff. "So…What do you have for your first period?" Ross questioned me trying to make a conversation. "Umm… I have chemistry next what about you?" "Same which is a good thing so you can show me where it is." I laughed. "What's so funny?" he questioned me. "Oh nothing just that I never thought that you would be so kind to me when we just met. You know you're a really sweet guy."

"You think so? I mean you're sweet too and since we're friends I am going to make sure nobody hurts you." He said with a smile. "Awe thanks Ross, but I can take care of myself Cody hurt me no big deal I can get over it. I mean he wasn't that important to me anyways it just hurts so much because…well actually I don't know at all… I don't even know why I went out with him anyways. I guess I was just blind." "Laura, don't say that about yourself you weren't blind because you felt that something was wrong right? So you can't really say that you were blind." Ross said as touched my shoulder. "Well I guess you're right. You sure do know how to make a girl feel better. Did you have practice with your friend Maia?" "Uh, yeah she's like my sister I want her to be happy, I don't want anybody to hurt her as much as I don't want anybody to hurt you." Now he is staring at me right through my eyes to show me that I can trust him. He has really pretty eyes.

"Thanks Ross so shall we enter the chemistry room?" I asked sounding all dory while jumping. "I would be delighted to." We both laughed as we entered the classroom. As we entered a lot of girls were staring at Ross while all the guys stared at me…as usual. Then Gabby approached us she's a cheerleader and she is very sweet she is one of my friends. "Hey Laura! Who is this hottie?" Gabby asked while biting her lip…wow really? "Gaby this is Ross. Ross this is Gabby she is the head cheerleader and also one of my friends." Ross waved. "Hey nice to meet you." "Anyways Laura everyone in school heard about the break up… that jerk is an ass that you don't need in your life. Anyways Cassidy and I wanted to take you to the mall today you can also bring Raini if you want." "Gabby I don't feel like shopping today, but thanks for the invite." "That's fine" Gaby now left to her seat as well as Ross and I.

**_Nobody's POV_**

_-7 hours later-_

*_bell rings*_

Ross, Calum, Raini, and Laura all met at the front door of the school Ross and Laura decided to take Ross' car because she had to walk this morning. As Ross and Laura got into the car they started playing some music. "Oh my gosh I love this song!" Laura exclaimed. "Me too!" Ross responded and they both blasted the song _Dark Horse by Katy Perry. _Ross and Laura laughed and laughed. They sure were having a grand old time until the song _Call Me Maybe _came on they just turned it off because that wasn't there favorite song. "Wow that was so fun!" Laura exclaimed while laughing. "It sure was!" Ross exclaimed while laughing as well. They arrived at Laura's house and as Laura was unbuckling her seatbelt Ross and Laura's head both turned around in the same direction. Then both of their eyes met each other's

Laura blushed as well as Ross…but soon enough Ross found his eyes moving to look at Laura's lips. Laura noticed and blushed even more with a big gulp. Ross started to lean in… As well Laura was hesitating soon enough their foreheads touched as well as their nose… Now Ross was more nervous than ever he never kissed a girl he just met for 7 hours…But Ross new there was something about Laura… She was different…She was perfect not from the outside but the outside as well. Then their lips were just inches apart when finally…

* * *

**A/N**

**Haha well I just finished anyways sooo... yay!**

**Oh gosh you guys might hate me now... Sorry for the cliff hanger**

**But what will happen next? Will they kiss or be interrupted?**

**Try and guess. ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just****_ Friends_**

**_Hey I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter. Will they kiss? I don't know._**

**_Oh yeah soon there is going to be a Rated M scene… or should this story not have that?_**

**_Oh and drama will happen later in this story_**

**_If this story seems a little rushed sorry… Sometimes I run out of ideas_**

**_By the way my name is Linda._**

**_Anyways enough talk let's see what happens_**

* * *

**_Last time on _****_Falling for You_**

**_"_**_Hey Calum just wondering when did Laura start going out with Cody?" Calum was thinking then said, "They met during summer. What about Maia?" I was so mad I felt my face burning red. "Hey buddy you okay?" "No! Because he also met Maia during the summer! He cheated for a long time! I ALSO THINK HE IS ACTING WEIRD BECAUSE GUESS WHAT HE DID IT WITH MAIA! SEVERAL TIMES GOD HE DISCUSSES ME" Calum now looked frozen by what I just said and he whispered "Poor Laur. I feel so bad for her." I was confused "Wait Cody didn't do it with Laura?" Calum's face turned pale. "No actually Laura never wanted to she was waiting for the right time she didn't want sex she wanted to make love, and I guess the bastard couldn't wait and now he's broken Laur's heart" Calum said still whispering. I feel really bad not only for Maia but for Laura I gotta find her I told Calum I was looking for her and he just patted my back and wished me luck. I found the girls restroom and yelled her name but no answer. I passed by a supply closet and heard whimpering. I felt like I knew it was her. Yup I was right there she is._

_Did anyone hurt you?" Cody said with no care in his voice at all._

_Cody gasped and asked, "Ross, what did you say?!" I had a smirk on my face "Remember Maia? Is she also your sex toy because that's all you guys do anyways? Yeah that's right I hear you guys and your moaning." "Whoa okay really? This is ridiculous and stupid. Laura don't believe that new guy you just met him for one day!" Cody said as I was rolling my eyes. Finally Laura spoke up. "Cody, I thought you cared about me, I guess not. I trust Ross he is Calum's friend and Calum always chooses awesome friends, and you wonder why he wasn't your friend, well here's the answer, and I am guessing it wasn't the response you were looking for either In fact since you cared about me so much why didn't you remember our anniversary?! Gosh Cody you say all these things you don't even mean. I knew you wanted to break up with me but didn't because you knew it would ruin your reputation. You sicken me I don't want to see you face again. Oh and remember that time like 3 days ago when I asked you about going to camp with me again but you said no. Let me guess you just want to stay here so you can go fuck any girl you want to right? Well go ahead I'm not your girlfriend anymore anyways so why should you care about hurting my feelings and cheating, because we're over!"_

_Laura blushed as well as Ross…but soon enough Ross found his eyes moving to look at Laura's lips. Laura noticed and blushed even more with a big gulp. Ross started to lean in… As well Laura was hesitating soon enough their foreheads touched as well as their nose… Now Ross was more nervous than ever he never kissed a girl he just met for 7 hours…But Ross new there was something about Laura… She was different…She was perfect not from the outside but the outside as well. Then their lips were just inches apart when finally…_

**_Laura's POV_**

I can't kiss him, but why am I leaning in? I didn't want to kiss him, so I pulled away so it turns out I almost kissed this guy and I just met him ugh I feel like a whore. "Ross I am so sorry, but we can't kiss." He pulled away and opened his eyes. "Oh no it's my fault… Um…You should get going it's um… getting late wouldn't want your parents to be worrying." He said awkwardly. I turn around to see my sister, Vanessa with wide eyes staring at us then she walks inside looking confused. "Um… Laura who was that?" Ross asked scrunching his eyebrows together. "Oh that's my sister and I guess I have to explain everything so she'll understand." "Wait…. Laura… before you go I need to tell you something important so please listen." He said holding on to my arm. I just stayed to listen. "I know we just met but I really like you, you're different from other girls. You're cute, smart, sensitive, strong, and I love your big brown eyes. When I met you I felt chemistry between us. What I am saying is that I know you just got out of a relationship, but I want us to be together. Even though it's too early I don't care I just felt like my heart was missing something and I needed that special girl that I can protect, hold, and love and when I met you I already knew you were the girl Laura. You filled in the empty space in my heart. Laura what I am asking you is will you please be my girlfriend?"

I froze right there and then. I couldn't answer. The speech was toughing…but I just can't. He is staring at me with his brown eyes locked into mine. I can see how much he likes me, but I just can't break up with Cody then go out with him. Then I would be another one of those hoes in school.

No, or yes I can't decide. My mind is telling me no, so is my heart I just don't feel that way about him yet. Or do I? "Laura? Please answer." "Ross…" "Yeah Laura?" He said kinda getting excited. Okay now I feel bad that I am going to say no.

"Ross…I would like to be your girlfriend-. " I said but then he cut me off "Yes! This is awesome! I am so happy-. "Ross said, but I also cut him off. "Ross you didn't let me finish. I said I would like to, but I can't. I'm sorry, but I just broke up with Cody. And we just met. But now is not the time for me to be in a relationship." Ross' smile faded he then spoke up, "Uh… yeah never mind it was stupid to ask. Just… uh… you should go inside and explain everything to your sister. I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"Ross wait I didn't mean to hurt you I just want to be friends for now." "It's okay I'll be fine just go. See you tomorrow" I opened my door then closed it. As I walked out of the car Ross zoomed off. Now I feel horrible. But I shouldn't because he should understand that I just got out of a hard relationship today.

I open the door to see my parents and sister staring at me. I guess Vanessa told my parents everything she saw. "You guys I can explain we didn't kiss." "But Laur, you're going out with Cody you aren't supposed to be that close to any guy but him." Vanessa said with her arms crossed like she was disappointed with me. I got mad. Did she really think I was like that?! "CAN YOU LET ME TELL THE STORY? GOSH VANESSA STOP ASUMING AND ALWAYS GOING TO TELL MOM AND DAD. I BROKE UP WITH CODY BECAUSE HE WAS CHEATING ON ME WITH THIS GIRL NAMED MAIA, THEN I FOUND OUT IT WAS ROSS' BEST FRIEND. YEAH THAT GUY IN THE CAR HE HELPED ME TODAY. HE MADE ME FEEL BETTER. THEN WE ALMOST KISSED I REPEAT VANESSA ALMOST! THEN HE ASKED ME OUT I SAID NO. SO STOP ASUMING YOU ALWAYS DO THIS AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE FULL STORY DAMN!"

They all stare at me in shock. "Guys… I didn't mean to blow up like that…it's just that my day was hard." My parents told me they understood and left. As for Vanessa, well she is still standing here in front of me in shock. "Wait…I come back from school (she's in college) and you are already having a bad day? And you said Cody cheated on you? But you were almost kissing a guy? Do you have feelings for him?" Vanessa said trying to understand.

"No Vanessa, I don't I guess I just got caught in the moment. And yes Cody did cheat on me." "Wait he cheated on you with that guy's best friend? And he likes you?" Vanessa asked. "Vanessa he doesn't hate me. It isn't my fault that Cody cheated on his best friend. Plus he is really sweet and we have a lot in common, but we, actually I don't have feelings for him what so ever."

"Oh, okay I get it. But where is Cody I wanna lay my hands on him and trust me tomorrow he won't see the light of day again!" Vanessa exclaimed. Man I love her. "Vanessa I like that you are trying to help but I'm fine okay?" "But Laur, He hurt you how am I not supposed to do anything about that? You're my little sister and he can't just throw you out like a piece of trash. You're the most popular girl in your school. Not because your pretty and stuff. But your personality. You are funny, smart, sweet. And he can't just treat you like that!"

"Vanessa, thanks but I can handle this myself. Sure it hurts. But I can't just rely on everybody to help me through my whole life I got to take care of myself and be independent. No matter how hard it is." I had to say it straight forward because all my life that's what people have been doing. Is helping. I am almost graduating, moving out soon even they can't just keep treating me like I am a baby.

"Okay I guess you are right. But it sucks. Hey I'll tell you what. Tomorrow let's just hang out, just the two of us sisters, no boys, no matter how cute they might be." Vanessa said grabbing my arm waiting for an answer. "Yeah thanks Vanessa, you're the best sister ever!" I exclaimed while jumping in to hug her.

"Ha-ha I know I am." She said. "Okay Vanessa no need to get all cocky." She laughed. I headed up to my room when I got a text from Calum.

**_Text from Calum:_**

**_Hey Laura, Ross invited Raini and I to his place to eat. He didn't have your number so he told me to ask you if you wanted to come over to dinner. He wants to introduce you and Raini to his family because of course they already know me. Anyways text me back._**

**_Text to Calum:_**

**_Hey Calum, yeah I guess I'll be there…um where is it at?_**

**_Text from Calum:_**

**_Oh right! Here is the address,_**

**_396 Nettle Lane Drive, Los Angeles CA 42865._**

**_Text to Calum:_**

**_Okay thanks… oh um when we get there can I tell you something?_**

**_Text from Calum:_**

**_Sure anything! TTYL!_**

Okay…. I did not know I was going to agree to go to his house. I face palm myself as I got ready. I told my parents and Vanessa I was going out. They just only cared if I didn't come back to late. I curled my hair and put some makeup. For my eyes I did a smoky eye, then for my lip I added a light red lipstick, then a wing eyeliner with some false eyelashes. Then I wore medium sized silver hooped earings.

For my outfit, it was a short light colored black dress with my heels and I was ready to go!

While I was driving there **_Dark Horse by Katy Perry _**was on again. Which was kinda giving me doubts on going to the Lynch's house. Calum told me he had a lot of siblings and a friend. Good thing he has a sister. So I won't have to be looking at guys the whole night.

I got to his driveway. Man his driveway was huge! I wonder what the inside looked liked. I made sure my hair and outfit was okay before I rang on the doorbell. Calum and Raini are already here because I see there car parked here.

Then when I was ready I rang the doorbell. Then this guy with longish brown hair comes to open the door. He is kinda cute... SNAP OUT OF IT! As he opens the door he looks at me up and down and yells, "HOT DAMN!" I couldn't help but blush.

He gestured me inside and asked me, "Hey are you Laura?" I nod. He smiles. "The names Rocky." He pulled his hand out gesturing me to shake his hand. I shook it.

Next thing I knew I was in a huge living room. And I saw a piano. It was a grand piano and it was so beautiful. Then I saw this girl which had a similar apperance to Rocky so I am guessing this is Rydel, Rocky and Ross' sister. I knew her name because as you can guess Calum but he didn't tell me the rest he wanted me to find out when I come over.

"Laura! Glad you can make it! Oh my gosh I love your outfit!" She said excidetly. I loved her outfit too! She had a gray tutu on with black leggings a tank too that says **_Rock 'n Roll xoxo _**with a black long sleeved cardigan.

I replied back, "Your outfit is amazing too! Since you already know my name you must be Rydel, l am I correct?"

She giggled. " Yeah it is. Ross came home and told all of us all about you! Speaking of that lover boy where is he anyways?"

"Lover boy?", I asked even though I might've known what she was talking about. "Yeah, I think he likes you...shh don't tell him." I giggled. She is kinda cool Rani, Rydel, and I are going to get along just fine. But she was right about him liking me...weird.

Soon Rydel playfully smacked Rocky's shoulder playfully. "Don't flirt with her you weirdo. I heard you at the door." Soon enough I saw Raini and Calum sitting at the couch and talking. "Laura, hey! We are going to be here if you need us! Meet everyone and get comfy!" Calum yelled.

Then I saw this guy that looks just like Ross. And he looks a bit older than me. He smiles at me and walks towards me pulling his hand out for me to shake. Which I did. "Hey I'm Riker the oldest of the 5. You must be Laura. You look gorgeous. I can't believe you're Ross' friend. He usually doesn't like to hang around girls as pretty as you. Besides Raini of course." Dang. Ross has a lot of siblings. Plus I'm pretty flattered with Riker, he's just as sweet as Ross. "Thanks you." I reply smiling at him.

"So, um... I bet you already met them but, this is Rydel,Rocky,umm.. Hold on let me call Ryland. RYLAND!" Riker introduces and calls Ryland which I am assuming is another Lynch.

"I'm here what do you- holy crap who is this cute brunette?!" Ryland says as he is approaching me. I couldn't help but blush. I really don't think I am that... "Cute" or "beautiful" I always think of myself as average. Plus I don't even get why I'm still popular at my school. I'm just a smart,average looking girl. Well I guess other people see me differently.

"Ryland... Um this is Laura, Ross' friend. And really? That's how you react when you meet a cute girl? Anyways, Laura, this is Ryland, the youngest of the five."

"Hey, nice to meet you Ryland. And thanks for the compliment...I think." I thank him while smiling and waving at him. "No problem, but it's great to meet you. Ross will be down in a sec he's getting ready in guessing." Ryland says as he is scratching behind his head.

"Ohhh.." Someone awes. "You must be Laura! So nice to meet you!" I turn around to see a blonde women hug me. "I'm Mrs. Lynch, but please call me Stormie!" I eventually hug back. "Hi, it's great to meet you! Mrs- I mean Stormie! You have a wonderful house! Thank you for inviting us here." I say.

"Oh no problem sweetie. You look so gorgeous. I am so glad you are Ross' friend!" Soon enough Ross comes down the stairs. He pauses and looks at me. "Woah... Laura, you look... Amazing." He finally reaches the ground and says hi to Raini and Calum then he approaches me standing by his mother, and siblings.

"Hey Laura so you've met everyone?" I nod. "Wait, no you didn't. DAD COME OVER HERE PLEASE! LAURA, RAINI, AND CALUM ARE HERE!" Ross yells to his father. Soon he approaches us. "Why hello there my name is Mark sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier." "Oh that's okay. Really. It's great to meet you!" Soon as we walk in the kitchen the door opens to see this girl standing there hugging...CODY?!

Soon everyone else turns around. Everyone gasps by that I mean Ross, Calum, Raini and I. "CODY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ross yells as he is going up to punch him. Rocky stops him. "Dude what's going on? Why are you going there to punch Maia's boyfriend?" "Ross what's wrong? Why the hell were you going to do that for?!"

Soon everyone stares at Ross. We stay there in silence. "Because Cody, Cody, he is umm... HE WAS CHEATING ON YOU WITH HER!" He then points at me. "WHAT?!" Maia screams. Then sooner or later everyone stares at Cody. Then me. They all had confused looks on their faces.

"You..You..YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Maia yells then slaps him. Pushes him out of the house. Then everyone is now staring at me. "Why the hell was he going out with you bitch?!" Maia screams at me. Everyone gasps and holds her back before she could even punch me.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it!**_

_**OMG Maia is pissed!**_

_**What is going to happen next?**_

_**please review/follow/fav**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
